


The Glory of the Garden

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Gardener!Jim, Jim is a gardener, M/M, flower fic, im not really sure how to tag this, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: It was an art, really, to take care of a garden.





	The Glory of the Garden

It was an art, really, to take care of a garden. You had to tend to it constantly, could never get away. If you spend too much time away, it would grow wild. You had to know when to cut out dying leaves, when to cut the flowers. You had to know when to leave the flowers be. 

Tours tended to be hard because he had to stay in the city while the boys were away. They always asked him if he could join them. Sometimes, they even begged. Roger would throw angry tantrums at his refusals, but Jim knew better. As much as a garden needed constant care, it also needed some time to grow a bit wild. That’s how you knew it was really growing healthy because when you returned to it, it would preen under your care.

You had to be very, very careful about the amount of water you gave your plants. Each were different, they had their own preferences. They grew differently in your soil than they would in any other garden. It’s what made them beautiful, Jim thought. 

They had a delicate balance among them. If you planted them too far away from each other, they would surely droop and some even die. If you planted them too close to each other, they wouldn’t have enough space to flourish. 

Jim knew, he had seen it over and over again. That’s why, when Freddie had suggested they forego having separate rooms, Jim had shot that idea down. They loved each other, that was for sure. But sometimes, the walls could close in on them. They did have a master bedroom where all of them spend most of their nights, but they needed their own space. Brian needed time to himself, every now and then, and Jim was there to provide it for him. 

Too much sun could chaff them; too much water could drown them. If they were drooping, you needed to give them enough to thrive again.

John was like an orchid. When you knew what you were doing, it would be the most beautiful one in your garden. But it was a delicate balance between sun and shadow. John loved dancing, on stage, on clubs. He felt proud of his playing, and with good reason. He was one of the best bassists out there. But John couldn’t handle too much press, too many flashes when he wasn’t on stage. John tended to recoil from paparazzi and often felt anxious after interviews. The boys were quick to shrug it off, but those nights, Jim always made herbal tea for both of them. They drank in silence, but it was always peaceful. 

You see, people wished to have beautiful gardens, mused Jim while trimming the white chrysanthemums. And they all thought it was about the flowers. Sure, the flowers are gorgeous, but they weren’t all there was to a garden. Then again, people obsessed with flowers didn’t really see anything else. They didn’t really understand where the beauty lied. They all looked at the flamboyant Freddie, with his antics and his clothing, just like they would at a black bat flower. They looked at Roger, with his golden hair in the sun, laughing out loud, proud and shining like a dahlia. They were awed, but they didn’t know how to care for them.

Yes, Jim smiled. That was it. It was taking care of it; all the time you spent looking at the small leaves. There was the real beauty. It was John’s little smile over a cup of tea well made, both hands around the cup warming his eternally cold fingers. It was Brian’s little sight when hugged from behind after long hours hunched over a book. And the half-hearted protests when he tugged him out of the desk and into bed. He acted annoyed, but Jim knew the truth. 

Jim set the pair of scissors down, looking down at his plants. It was easy to have a garden. It was another thing entirely to have it flourish. 

And when it thrived under your care, well. Then you knew it hadn’t been in vain. When the little buds turned into flowers, that’s when you knew it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. So yeah, this little thing goes for Jim, because Jim is love and Jim is life. And poly is all I can think about lately. 
> 
> Title was taken from Rudyard Kipling’s The glory of the Garden, which is amazing and you should def check out. 
> 
> Here are the flower meanings, and go check out the Black Bat Flower because wow. 
> 
> Orchid - Represent love, luxury, beauty, and strength.  
> Dahlia - They symbolize elegance, inner strength, creativity, change, and dignity.  
> Black bat flowers (Tacca chantrieri) - Native to tropical parts of southeastern Asia. Some believe you should take them when experiencing the "dark night of the soul", to channel your deepest fears and obsessions into passion and drive. Unfortunately, black bat flower is very rare in the wild and it cannot be cultivated easily because it can survive only under specific environmental conditions. Black bat flower is listed as an endangered plant.  
> White chrysanthemum - Symbol of loyalty and devoted love. In general, chrysanthemums are believed to represent happiness, love, longevity, and joy


End file.
